Scrooge Night
Es geschah in der Nacht vor Weihnachten. Wie fast in jedem Jahr hatte ich meine Einkäufe in letzter Sekunde getätigt. Ich meinte, in den vollgestopften, hektischen und so gar nicht von festlicher Atmosphäre erfüllten Läden einen kurzen Einblick in die Pforten der Hölle erhascht zu haben. Ich sollte noch erfahren, wie sehr ich mich da irrte. Zunächst aber dachte ich an nichts anderes als daran, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich hatte alles gekauft, was ich für das alljährliche Ritual brauchte, und konnte mich nun auf ein paar Tage Entspannung, Harmonie (oder auch nicht, je nachdem, wie meine Schwiegereltern dieses Jahr drauf waren) und gutes Essen freuen. Der Lohn einer tapferen Kaufhauskriegerin. Mein Mann war zu seinen Eltern gefahren und würde diese wertvolle Fracht pünktlich am Heiligmorgen bei uns abliefern, weswegen ich das Haus bis dahin für mich allein hatte. Da ich sogar zu fertig war, um mich ins Bett zu schleppen, legte ich mich direkt ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und schlief fast augenblicklich und mit dem würzigen Duft von Tannennadeln in der Nase ein, der von unserem frisch aufgestellten Weihnachtsbaum ausging. Ich konnte noch nicht besonders lange geschlafen haben, als ich von einer Berührung an meiner Wange geweckt wurde. Zuerst dachte ich, dass mein Mann und meine Schwiegereltern schon früher als gedacht angekommen wären und mein Mann mich jetzt auf seine gewohnt sanfte Art wecken würde. „Hallo Schatz. Hab leider verschlafen.“ murmelte ich deswegen nur und hielt meine Augen geschlossen, um mich wenigstens noch ein paar Sekunden vor der schlechten Laune meiner Schwiegermutter und den langweiligen Anekdoten meines Schwiegervaters zu verstecken. Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden spürte ich eine erneute Berührung. Wobei man es eigentlich eher als Schlag bezeichnen konnte, gefolgt von einer männlichen Stimme, die weder meinem Mann noch meinen Schwiegervater gehörte. „Wach auf, Schlampe!“ Ich war vor Angst wie gelähmt. War irgendein Vergewaltiger in unser Haus gekommen? Entsetzt dachte ich daran, dass meine Handtasche mit dem Handy und dem Pfefferspray außer Reichweite war. Entschlossen, dennoch nicht kampflos aufzugeben, öffnete ich die Augen. Was ich daraufhin sah, war immerhin kein Vergewaltiger. Aber es war auch nicht wirklich besser, denn es war definitiv kein Mensch. Es handelte sich vielmehr um ein Geschöpf, das ungefähr so aussah, als wenn H.R. Giger und H.P. Lovecraft in ihm ihre gemeinsame Version eines Weihnachtsmannes verwirklicht hätten. Ein riesiges, dickliches, von grünlichen Eiterbeulen übersätes Gesicht mit roter, mottenzerfressener Bommelmütze, unter der sich an einigen Stellen ein freiliegendes, feuchtglänzendes Gehirn andeutete. Acht kleine Augen, die jeweils paarweise untereinander angeordnet waren. Eine spitze und lange Nase. Zwei(!) schiefe Münder, die schräg übereinander lagen und beide vollständig mit abgebrochenen, schwarzen Zähnen gefüllt waren. Nackte, schorfige, muskulöse und vollkommen unförmige Arme, die aus einem fleckigen und zerrissenen, roten Weihnachtsmannkostüm hervorschauten, wie pralle Würste, die aus ihrer Pelle gedrückt worden waren und an deren Ende jeweils klauenartige, verwachsene, knochenbleiche Hände warteten. Und zu allem Überfluss endete dieser ekelhafte Körper nicht etwa in Beinen, sondern in dutzenden Tentakeln, die unablässig wie schlaffes Lametta über den Boden strichen, da das Ungeheuer sie anscheinend nicht zum Stehen brauchte, sondern ganz einfach auf die Schwerkraft schiss und lieber einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Instinktiv versuchte ich wegzurennen, aber meine Muskeln gehorchten mir nicht. Ich wollte schreien, aber auch dazu war ich nicht in der Lage. „Hör zu, Schlampe.“ sagte das Ding mit seiner verstörend normalen Stimme. Er redete nur mit dem oberen Mund. Aus dem Unteren quoll lediglich ein langer Sabberfaden. Und ein infernalischer Gestank. „Ich bin nicht hier dich, um dich zu fressen oder zu schänden. Das heißt: Zumindest dann nicht, wenn du darauf verzichtest, mich wütend zu machen. Hast du das verstanden? Wenn ja, blinzle zweimal.“ Ich tat ihm den Gefallen. Vor allem, weil ich kaum ein Wahl hatte. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, wobei eine besonders reife Beule aufplatzte und grünen Schleim in mein Gesicht tropfen ließ. „Sehr gut. Wir verstehe uns. Also. Ich denke, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung. Das hier ist weder ein Traum noch irgendein Überfall oder eine Heimsuchung. Ich biete dir lediglich die Gelegenheit, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Du kennst doch sicher diese Geschichte über diesen alten Sack Ebenezer Scrooge, die immer in der Weihnachtszeit auf allen möglichen Kanälen läuft?“ Zweimal Blinzeln. „Wunderbar. Betrachte mich einfach als „Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht“ oder sowas in der Art. Alles, was ich will, ist, dir ein paar Dinge zu zeigen. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du stimmst zu, ich löse deine Starre, du ergreifst meine Hand und wir sehen uns ein paar aufregende Dinge an, oder du lehnst ab und ich überlege mir die Sache mit dem Fressen und Schänden noch einmal. Deine Entscheidung.“ Zweimal Blinzeln. Was auch sonst, bei dieser Alternative. „Gut.“ sagte der „Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht“, wie ich ihn nun auch für mich selbst nannte, allein schon, weil das bedeuten könnte, dass das alles hier ein Happy End hätte. Ich würde aufwachen und das beste Weihnachten meines Lebens haben. War das nicht in der Geschichte auch so? Mit einem Mal spürte ich, dass ich meine Muskeln wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Und auch wenn ich nicht so dumm war wegzulaufen, konnte ich mir eine Frage nicht verkneifen: „Wenn du der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht bist, dann muss ich doch irgendwas falsch gemacht haben. Aber ich bin weder geizig noch besonders unfreundlich zu meinen Mitmenschen. Ich spende regelmäßig an wohltätige Organisationen, und auch wenn ich meine Schwiegereltern nicht mag, habe ich immer versucht, mit ihnen auszu ...“ „Nimm einfach meine Hand! Dann wirst du sehen.“ unterbrach der Geist mich. Ich sah auf die verkrüppelte, dicke, schorfige Hand, und schon der Gedanke daran, sie zu ergreifen, ekelte mich an. Aber die Alternative tat es noch mehr. Also fasste ich mir ein Herz und griff zu. Es fühlte sich noch ekelhafter an, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Magensäure bahnte sich ihren Weg in meine Kehle. Aber zumindest war der Ekel nach ein paar Sekunden vergessen. Denn plötzlich wurde mein ganzer Körper durchscheinend und wir flogen gemeinsam aus meinem Haus heraus, einfach durch die Decke hindurch. Und so sehr mich mein Begleiter auch anekelte, so war ich doch voller Staunen, während ich die gesamte Stadt von oben sah. Hell erleuchtete Fenster und Lichterketten, die wie illuminierte Perlen aus der Dunkelheit hervorstachen, Menschen, die von ihrem letzten Weihnachtsspaziergang zurückkehrten, und ein erster leichter Schneefall, der die harten Kanten der Gebäude weicher und organischer erscheinen ließ. Absurderweise fühlte ich mich in Gegenwart dieses Monsters für einen Moment wieder wie ein aufgeregtes Kind kurz vor der Bescherung. „Das ist so friedvoll.“ rutschte es mir heraus. Der Geist ließ ein trockenes, zweistimmiges Lachen hören. Lachen konnte er anscheinend mit beiden Mündern. „Ach ja? Warte nur ab.“ Plötzlich bewegten sich die Menschen schneller. Die Wolken zogen wie im Zeitraffer vorbei und die Sonne erhob sich über den Horizont, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden und dem Abend Platz zu machen. Dem heiligen Abend. „Komm. Unsere erste Station wartet.“ Mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit flogen wir direkt in eines der Häuser hinein. Dort saßen drei Kinder auf der Couch. Ein Junge und zwei Mädchen starrten ungeduldig auf die Geschenke, die unter dem reich geschmückten Baum lagen. Es roch nach Tannennadeln und nach einem knusprigen Braten. „Wann ist endlich Bescherung?“ fragte eines der Mädchen. „Nach dem Essen.“ drang die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus einem anderen Raum herüber – vermutlich aus der Küche. Man hörte das Klirren von Tellern. „Und wann gibt es Essen?“ fragte der Junge. „Ist gerade fertig geworden!“ rief die Mutter fröhlich, deren Stimme nun näher kam. Zusammen mit dem verführerischen Bratenduft. „Kommt Papa auch zum Essen?“ sagte das dritte Mädchen, kurz bevor ihre Mutter den Raum betrat. „Papa ist schon da.“ sagte sie, während sie den dampfenden Braten auf den Tisch stellte. Der Braten hatte vertrocknete Lippen, verdörrte Augen, einen knusprigen Hals und einen gut durchgegarten Haufen von Organen, der aus der Stelle herausragte, wo die Frau ihren Mann in zwei Hälften geschnitten hatte, damit er überhaupt auf das große Tablett passte. Die Kinder fingen sofort an zu schreien. Aber ihre Mutter sah sie nur streng und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Ihr werdet aufessen oder Papa Gesellschaft leisten!“ Mir wurde sofort schlecht, auch wenn ich feststellen musste, dass ich leider in meiner jetzigen Gestalt nicht kotzen konnte. Genausowenig, wie ich wegsehen oder die Augen schließen konnte. „Bitte.“ flehte ich den Geist an. „Bitte hör auf. Ich will das nicht sehen.“ Ein dämonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem oberen seiner Münder aus. „Dann sieh etwas anderes.“ Die Welt löste sich auf und machte einer anderen Szene Platz. Eine gefesselte, geknebete, nackte Frau. In ihrem Oberarm befand sich eine große, sternförmige Wunde. Ein Mann stand über ihr und traf seine Auswahl aus einer Reihe verschiedener, metallener Ausstechförmchen. „Ein Herz für mein Herz. Ist das nicht passend?“ Er nahm das Herzförmchen in die Hand und legte es mit der geschärften Seite auf ihren Bauch. Die Augen der vor Schmerzen fast ohnmächtigen Frau blicken ihn flehend an. Aber er flüstert nur „Ein Plätzchen für mein Schätzchen, während er beide Hände auf das Förmchen legte. „Aufhören! Bitte!“ flehte ich. NEUE SZENE Eine Frau schmückt den Baum mit goldenen Christbaumkugeln, Holzfiguren, Lametta, Augäpfeln, Ohren und Fingern. Die Körper ihrer Familie sitzen um den Esstisch. Die Köpfe sind nach vorn gesunken. Es sieht fast aus, als hätten sie zuviel getrunken. NEUE SZENE Zwei kleine Jungen haben ihre Schwester am Baum festgebunden und angezündet. Sie sehen mit leuchtenden Augen zu, wie ihr Gesicht schmilzt, und singen: „Advent, Advent, die Lisa brennt.“ NEUE SZENE Ein kleines Mädchen stranguliert ihre Bruder mit Geschenkband. Seine Augen treten aus den Höhlen hervor. Sein Gesicht ist vom gleichen Blau wie das Geschenkpapier auf dem Boden. Von irgendwoher erklingt „Stille Nacht“. NEUE SZENE Eine Frau übergießt ihren schreienden Mann mit kochendem Glühwein. NEUE SZENE Ein Paar erhängt sich gemeinsam am Weihnachtsbaum. NEUE SZENE Ein Mann schüttet Glasscherben in die Suppe, die er seinen Gästen servieren will. NEUE SZENE Ein Mann drückt das Gesicht seines Bruders auf den Racletteofen. NEUE SZENE Eine Frau öffnet aufgeregt ihr Geschenk. Eine Explosion. Ihr Gesicht eine Ruine aus Fleisch und Nägeln. NEUE SZENE. NEUE SZENE. NEUE SZENE. Ich fühlte mich wie ein hilfloser Obdachloser, der von mehreren Schlägern mit Tritten eingedeckt wird. „Aufhören!“ bat ich immer wieder. „Aufhören!“ Und irgendwann hörte es wirklich auf. „Hast du genug gesehen?“ fragte mich der Geist sadistisch, als wenn ich ihm das nicht seit Stunden gesagt hätte. „Ja.“ sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme und gleichzeitig voller Erleichterung, dass diese Folter nun vorbei sein könnte. „Wie kann ich verhindern, dass all das passiert? Was muss ich tun? Wie muss ich mich ändern?“ fragte ich ihn. Heiße Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht, die ich trotz meiner durchscheinenden Gestalt spürte. Er lachte finster. „Du kannst gar nichts tun, Schätzchen. Es wird in jedem Fall passieren.“ Eiskalter Schrecken umklammerte mein Herz und zerquetschte sämtliche Hoffnung. „Aber du sagtest, dass du der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht bist!“ Der Geist schüttelte den verunstalteten Kopf. „Dummes Mädchen. Ich sagte, dass du mich so BETRACHTEN kannst. Nicht, dass ich es BIN. Mein Meister ist der Herr der Lügen, da muss eine kleine Flunkerei doch wohl noch erlaubt sein.“ „Der Herr der Lügen?“ fragte ich erschüttert. Das Ding nickte. „Der Versucher der Seelen, der Schatten hinter der Sonne, der Flüsterer in der Dunkelheit oder der Teufel, wenn du es lieber so unpoetisch ausdrücken möchtest. Such dir das aus, was dir am besten gefällt.“ Die groteske Gestalt schüttelte sich dermaßen vor Lachen, dass zwei weitere Eiterbeulen aufplatzten und ihren Inhalt wie schleimige Tränen über sein Gesicht entleerten. „Warum wirst du so bleich? Überrascht dich das etwa? Wen, denkst du, hat die Kirche mit all ihren Kreuzzügen, Hexenprozessen, Folterungen, Verbrennungen und unmenschlichen Regeln genährt? Etwa das Gute? Und glaubst du, dieses Fest des grenzenlosen Konsumterrors, an dem mehr gestritten wird als an allen anderen Tagen des Jahres zusammen, in dem sich Menschen bis zum Erbrechen vollstopfen und versuchen, sich mit überteuerten Geschenken zu übertrumpfen, während ihre Mitmenschen auf den Straßen erfrieren, dient der Liebe und Menschlichkeit? Es ist schon lange SEIN Fest. Und nun wird er es zum ersten Mal so richtig mit euch feiern.“ Ich hörte noch seine letzten Worte in meinem Kopf, als ich mich bereits auf meiner Couch wiederfand, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Handtasche und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits früher Vormittag. Jeden Moment würde mein Mann mit meinen Schwiegereltern ankommen und am Abend dann meine Eltern. Wir würden den Tisch decken und reden. Und es würde eine Bescherung geben. Aber ob es eine schöne sein würde, daran hatte ich nun meine Zweifel ... Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang